


i come complete and invincible

by froggyesper



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020: The Future of College Football, 20020: The Future of College Football - Jon Bois
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, I dont even know if it's canon divergence it hasnt even been written/posted when i wrote this, but theyre there anyways, fucked up and evil football, juice and the original characters only pop up like.. once or twice, nine and ten epic sibling bonding moments, photography therapy, sentient space probes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyesper/pseuds/froggyesper
Summary: So Nine's woken up from their mini coma that (I assume) happens at the end of 20020. Except the last chapter wasn't out when I was writing this, and 20021 wasn't either. So I take things into my own hands.Contains no spoilers to Chapter 12 of 20020, or any spoilers in 20021 (or whatever the sequel is named)The title is from "Dirty Imbecile" by The Happy Fits
Relationships: Nine & Ten (17776)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	i come complete and invincible

. . .

TEN: Nine! Welcome back!

.

. . 

. . .

TEN: Still trying to wake up?

. 

. .

NINE: _yes_

TEN: Still tired?

NINE: 

.

. . 

_yes_

_somehow_

_i dont know_

TEN: Do you need a moment? I can check back within a few minutes if you-

NINE: _no_

.

. .

_msorry,_ what were you saying?

TEN: Just the usual wake-up call. Nothing important. I just thought you might need a few minutes to start-up again.

NINE: No, I'm fine.

.

. .

It's quiet.

.

. .

Where's JUICE?

TEN: Oh, he's off doing his commissioner duties. 

**_-BZZZT_ **

JUICE: -while that might be a bit risky, it is technically legal. I hope-

TEN: See? All business.

JUICE: id like you see to manage 111 teams while in orbit-

JBASON: What was that?

JUICE: Oh! Nothing, sorry for the interruption Mr. Borker. I hope your plan-

**_BZZZT-_ **

NINE: So the game's still going?

TEN: Of course, do you really think JUICE is going to let it die anytime soon?

How long do you think you've been out for, anyway?

NINE: I don't know. That's what I was going to ask.

TEN: Only a few months. Just as planned.

NINE: .

TEN: .

NINE: So is that guy's name spelled wrong or is it just Jason with a silent B?

TEN: Jason with a silent B. He's recently joined one of the teams- can't remember which. I can look it up for you if you want.

NINE: No, that's okay.

Has JUICE been busy lately?

TEN: Yes, especially with that Jbason person. Part of the wave of new players. He has a ton of ideas, apparently. JUICE says he's fresh and dead meat. Both at once, too.

Incredible, really.

NINE: lol.

TEN: lol.

.

. .

. . .

TEN: Once JUICE gets back, he wants to go over what's happened with you. He's been really excited about it, and he knows you'll be too. A lot has happened in the past few months. Especially with what happened with Nick and Manny-

NINE: I missed it?

TEN: Oh. 

Shit.

Nine, I'm really sorry about this.

We tried to contact you, but your battery wasn't fully recharged and we didn't want to risk what happened last time because we knew you got upset about it and-

.

. .

TEN: Nine?

.

. .

. . .

NINE: Sorry, that's just.

Really

Really frustrating.

TEN: No, no, no need to apologize. I know you were looking forward to it and it was a really hard decision for us to make.

JUICE has the whole thing recorded though. He's replayed it quite a few times, planned out some commentary for when he watched it with you.

He knew it meant a lot to you, too. 

His commentary is bad. Like, _really_ bad. Hard to believe he's been planning it. But it means a lot to him too.

. 

. .

. . .

TEN: Nine? You there?

NINE: Yea. Do you think we could talk about something else?

TEN: Oh! Sure. Let me see if I can find something else. I've missed you so much.

NINE: I've missed you too, sis.

.

. .

. . .

TEN: Hey, want to see something?

NINE: Sure.

[Image Description: A photo of mountainside hills. On the left, it's yellow, dry, and green coniferous trees are littered around. On the right, it's barren and black. In the distance, you can see a lake and mountains.]

NINE: That's pretty.

TEN: Yea.

. 

. .

. . .

TEN: While you were gone, it was frustrating. Both JUICE and I were upset that you had to leave so soon, even if we knew you would come back soon. A few months really isn't long when it comes to eternity, but it still hurts the same.

JUICE took every opportunity he could to fulfill the role of Commissioner or to talk to people down on Earth. I think it helps give him some peace of mind.

Hubble even stopped by at some point to talk to him. Hubble didn't stay long, but it was nice to have a brief chat.

.

. .

Anyway, at some point, I just got tired. I know that game is important to the both of you. Hell, I even enjoy listening to it. It may be stupid but it is entertaining.

But I guess it was too much. To put it briefly, JUICE and I got into an argument. About things neither of us could change or control.

We've made up now, obviously, but it still really hurt at the time.

. 

. .

Can you believe it? Spending eternity with someone, talking about football for a majority of it, and then getting into a fight about football.

Incredible.

. 

. .

TEN: Sorry. That probably wasn't as funny as I thought. And I'm getting back onto the topic of football again.

NINE: No, it's okay.

What happened?

.

If you don't mind me asking, at least.

TEN: Nick and Manny made their play. We weren't sure whether to get you back online or not. It was a mess.

You'll have to wait to hear from JUICE about Nick and Manny. Told him he could tell you everything once you woke up.

And I mean _everything._

NINE: Can't wait. Lol.

TEN: Lol.

.

. .

TEN: Anyways, after that, he told me that I should try to do some sightseeing, to take my mind off of things. And so I could show him photos later to balance out the conversation.

It worked, really. Managed to find some places that weren't on the field.

Unbelievably pretty. And that's saying something. I get to see the stars _every_ night.

I think you should try it. Do you think you can take a moment to find a place?

NINE: Sure, I'll try.

. 

. .

. . .

. .

.

NINE: Here.

[Image Description: A photo of a sunset over a lake. There are trees in the background surrounding the lake, and a fallen, dead tree without any leaves in front of the lake.]

TEN: Wow! That's really pretty!

Where'd you find that?

NINE: Around the same area as the photo you sent. There are no stars shining right now, but I thought you would like it.

.

. .

. . .

NINE: You still there, sis?

TEN: Yea, yea. Still here.

Thank you.

NINE: .

For what?

TEN: Just being there.

NINE: Oh.

.

. .

. . .

NINE: There's a star out now. Two. Actually.

[Image Description: A gif of the night sky with two stars circled in red. The red circles are blinking to emphasize where the stars are.]

NINE: If you squint hard enough, it could be us.

TEN: 

.

. .

Yea, it could be.

. . .

TEN: Thank you, Nine, really. Thank you. I'm so glad that you're back. I've- We've both really missed you.

NINE: I've missed you too, sis. And I'm glad to be back, too.

.

. .

NINE: I think I'm ready to talk with JUICE. Do you think he knows I'm back yet?

TEN: Oh, definitely. I've maybe been trying to. . . Well, mute him. For the past few minutes. 

Thought you could use some quiet while you woke up.

I'm never gonna hear the end of this now.

NINE: Lol.

TEN: Lol.

NINE: So, are you going to listen to JUICE's commentary or do you want to step back for a bit?

TEN: Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

.  
.  
.  
. .  
. . .  
. .  
.  
.  
.

JUICE: -and dont even get me STARTED about Borngo. tried to carry a football in his MOUTH. the absolute legend.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend for giving me the names of the two random football players. There was "Borngo B'dorngi" who was the player at the end and Jbason (b is silent) Borker. And recommended but not included players such as Father Grigori (first name) from (middle name) Half-Life (last name) and Bibibo Jasooon (pronounced bi-BEE-bo Jason)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Not sure if I'm going to be writing any more 17776/20020 stuff, but there's always a chance!
> 
> Edit: I feel the need to say that this fic is why ao3 is now blocked on my school's chromebooks. I used my chromebook to do the html code part, and I guess they decided to block it. Neat.


End file.
